


like father, like son

by cosmeticpeaches



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Dad Taako, Found Family, Other, Protective Dad, Protective Taako, angus mcdonald - Freeform, taako's a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-22 23:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmeticpeaches/pseuds/cosmeticpeaches
Summary: angus discovered a liking towards taako's skirts. he tries to keep it a secret, but taako finds out.





	like father, like son

Angus rummaged through his clothes desperately in his search for his bow tie. He had a collection of bow ties, but this just so happened to be his favorite bow tie. He preferred it more than the others and wore it mostly on his detective work days. It made him look more professional; It wouldn’t make sense for him to wear his cooking bow tie when he was investigating, that’s ludicrous. 

“Daaaad! Where’s my bow tie?” He cried out, clothes flying behind him, landing messily on the ground in a hill of clothes. 

Angus stopped when he noticed a skirt in his drawer. He stopped his search and picked up the skirt. It was a pink high waisted pleated mini skirt. The end was floofy and soft, the color a light peachy pink. Angus was never interested in skirts, nor did he understand the hype around it, but seeing it this up close was mesmerizing. 

It looked... pretty. 

The skirt was Taako’s, it was obviously misplaced in his drawer, but Angus couldn’t help but let his mind wander and imagine how pretty he would look in the skirt. Not handsome, but pretty. 

Angus stood up with a sharp inhale, holding up the skirt in front of him. The light bouncing off the skirt made Angus purse his lips tightly. It was like it was calling out to him, urging him to try it on. Well, it wouldn’t hurt to experiment, right? 

“Taako’s coming to the rescue, pumpkin!!” Taako said in a sing-song voice, his voice heard right outside Angus’s door. Jumping up in fright, Angus hid the skirt behind his back as Taako knocked and flew the door open. 

“Look what I haaave.” Taako taunted, waving the bow tie Angus was looking for in the air, a provoking grin on his face. 

Angus laughed nervously, the tip of his ears turning bright red. “O-Oh, thanks dad, I’ve been looking for that..” He reached out for it. 

Taako pulled the bow tie back over to him, wagging his finger at him. “Ah, ah, ah. Try again.” 

“Thank you, dad. I love you. You’re the best dad in the world,” Angus said. 

He handed him the bow tie, a sly smirk on his face as he pretended to act flustered at those words. “Aw, shucks, Angus.” 

As Angus stood on his tippy toes to take back his bow tie, Taako caught a glimpse of his hand holding something behind his back. Raising an eyebrow curiously, he asked, “‘Watcha got there, bubbeleh?” 

Angus jumped back immediately as if he’d been shocked. He stared at his dad with wide eyes, his hands shaking as he held onto the skirt tightly. 

“I- Uh, uh, nothing!” He blurted out, taking another step back, just to be safe. 

Taako crossed his arms. He had that ‘ i know you’re lying, that’s total bullshit ‘ look across his face, but he decided he teased his son enough. He just shrugged and said, 

“If you say so. Dinner will be ready in a jiffy.” He spun in his heels and walked out the door without another word. 

Angus’s tensed shoulders dropped, exhaling in relief. He ran over to his door and closed it, his back still up against the door. He listened closely to Taako’s footsteps and waited until they faded away before he ran over to his mirror and pulled down his shorts. 

He slipped on the skirt. It was loose around his waist, but it surprisingly wasn’t as big as he thought it would be. Taako was so thin and skinny, the skirt was able to fit Agnus. 

The fabric of the skirt was soft and smooth. He ran his finger tips on the end of the skirt, moving his hips in a circle, amazed by how it swooshed and easily floated around his thighs. It felt freeing and nice, he especially loved how he didn’t feel confined and had more movement and air flow. He giggled at how the skirt tickled his legs. 

Angus loved Taako’s skirts so much, he begin to steal his skirts as a routine. Whenever Taako went to the kitchen to go cook or take the cats outside for a walk, Angus would sneak into his room and grab a skirt of his liking. The skirts would differ every day, some short, some long, some silky, and some puffy. Others would be floral, denim, or just with solid, soft colors. 

As he tried on one of Taako’s shirts, a short silky red skirt, he could hear Taako from his room yell, “Where are my skirts? I could’ve sworn I left them here.” 

Angus froze, stopping his routinely fashion show in front of his mirror. He had lined up his plushies as an audience whenever he walked down an imaginary runway. 

“Angus, have you seen my skirts?” Taako opened the door, walking in, only to pause at the sight in front of him. Angus was in front of his mirror surrounded with his stuffed animals. He was wearing his usual sweater and bow tie, but this time instead of his shorts, a skirt was replaced. 

“Oh.” 

Angus’s vision filled with tears as he struggled to breathe. He panted as tears rolled down his flushed cheeks, legs quivering as he struggled to keep himself standing. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t stop the tears, they just kept coming and coming, and oh god, he couldn’t breathe, it was so hard to breathe. 

“Hey, hey, Angus, pumpkin, are you okay? Listen to my voice, Ango, I’m here, I’m right here.” Taako stepped towards him carefully, kneeling down in front of the small, frail boy in front of him. 

“Take a few deep breaths with me, yeah? Let’s do it together. Breathe in,” Taako took in a deep breath, Angus repeating. “Breathe out.” He exhaled, Angus doing the same. 

“You’re doing so good, Ango. Breathe in, breathe out.” Together, they took in deep breaths and exhaled. Angus had his eyes closed shut, his breathing soon becoming steady. He was able to breathe now. 

“You alright now, bubbeleh?” Taako spoke in such a gentle voice, it dripped from his mouth like honey. 

Angus opened his eyes and nodded. His hands that were clutching the sides of the skirt now rested against it. 

“Look at me, pumpkin,” Taako had his fingers under his chin, directing him to look at him with such care, treating him like he was glass who could break at a single touch. 

“You look absolutely stunning in that skirt. It really matches you. Who knew my son was such a fashionista?” That made Agnus let out a small laugh, wiping away snot with the back of his sleeve. 

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, pumpkin. Have you looked at me? Why would I ever be mad at you for trying on my skirts and wearing them? If you find mine to be comfortable, then I don’t mind if you keep them, Ango. I have ton of skirts and dresses. If you wanna go shopping sometime with your dear old dad, too, for some skirts, I could help you choose whichever one you like. Whatever you do, I’ll be right by your side to support you, bubbeleh. Never be scared to be yourself around me.” 

Angus couldn’t even hear himself cry. He wrapped his arms around his neck, hugging him with all the strength his tiny, ten year old self could endure. Taako hugged him back, holding him close to his chest. 

“Just make sure to return that red one, it’s a fan favorite.” 

Angus laughed.


End file.
